


Oral Fixation

by nakura



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: Doflamingo finds himself imagining some good things with his brother.





	

Smoke was blown out of his lips, and his hands and body relaxed before leaning back on the chair.

Corazón was preparing his makeup in front of the mirror, its warm light highlighting the sides of his face. Doflamingo, after seeing his brother reprehending Baby 5 for wanting to do his makeup (which she tried once and was a disaster), kept observing him, quiet on his corner, brushing his own hair up.

It was all so silent. So amazingly silent, and that was agonizing. He could barely hear his crew outside, so all that could distract him now were his own thoughts and eyes that traveled from Corazón’s cigarette till the ashtray that it was put on. The flame was wiped out, and Cora’s finger lingered now to his lipstick, opening it and getting himself closer to the mirror.

His lips were already flushed on the right amount, yet they matched so much the new color on them. He took his time starting, passing it over his lower lip, being careful to not mess up yet, and his brother– His older brother found himself unable to deviate his stare.

With warm lips like those, it wouldn’t take long for him to cum.

_Wait._

_Wait, wait._

It wasn’t his intention to think about that, like that, at that moment. Doflamingo shifted himself on his chair, a bit uncomfortable by himself (what a surprise), but nonetheless quite attracted to this new idea. Corazón’s lips. Rocinante’s lips. His brother’s mouth, around him, warm and damp, sucking him off, enjoying the act as much as he also would.

Hard just from that, the older kept staring. Roci was already finishing the makeup on his upper lip, smacking both lips together to spread the paint. Ah yes, both together, trying to close around his cock, sucking at the head and making those noises– The beautiful sounds that came out of Rocinante’s throat sometimes. So wonderful would it be to see him panting from his hardness, having trouble to breath because of him.

Roci opened his mouth to check the inside of his lips, looking for any mistake, although the biggest was that that tongue wasn’t around him, tasting and brushing against him, his throat not trying a single drop of his cum. 

Doflamingo shifted once again, holding his chair, now clearly showing to whoever would pass by that he was looking directly at his brother, imagining things that no one should do with someone so close. Fucking that small mouth until he couldn’t take it anymore, messing that pretty blond hair, seeing half lidded eyes– It all brought his pants a lot of pressure.

The painted smile finally appeared, paint on Corazón’s cheeks with the right curve to fake enough. He almost didn’t smile, at least not around Doffy. And that falsity, the dare to not indicate any reason, he wanted to fuck it out of his brother, use his mouth so much that would leave him speechless and breathless with a _**good fucking reason**_. He would mess up that smile, dispersing all that red over his face, spill on his jaw, on his cheeks, on his lips.

Corazón put the lipstick down and looked over his shoulder, at Doflamingo.

He smiled.


End file.
